Dru-Zod
Dru-Zod was a Kryptonian criminal and enemy of Superman. Zod was also largely responsible for Krypton's destruction. Early Life Dru-Zod was born on April 7, 1952 on the planet, Krypton. Zod joined the military early in his life and quickly rose through the ranks becoming a Major and eventually a General. During which time he was best friends with Jor-El. When Jor-El was put on trial by the Ruling Council and sentenced to death for his "obstruction of peace", Zod intervened and pleaded to the Council that Jor-El be spared, to which they agreed. Zod tried to enlist the aid of Jor-El in a bid to wrest control from the Science Council, but Jor-El refused, citing that violence was hardly the solution. Zod felt that violence was the only answer at this juncture. When Vril Drox of Coloun came to Krypton, Zod saved and later befriended the alien and was able gain an advantage in his war with the Council. Shortly after, Zod and his newlywed Ursa invaded the Science Council chambers and murdered five council members before they were stopped. Jor-El used the last bit of influence he had with the council to convince them not to execute the terrorists for treason. The remaining council members placed Jor-El in charge of sentencing the Kryptonians, and he opted for what he believed to be the most humane solution, exile. Zod felt that Jor-El was a coward for not joining him, and he vowed to avenge himself against the House Of El, including Jor-El's heir, Kal-El. Using a special projector, Jor-El transported Zod, Ursa, Non and some of his other loyal followers into an interdimensional null reality known as the Phantom Zone. During the years they spent trapped in the Phantom Zone, Krypton exploded, leaving only a handful of survivors including, Kal-El. Phantom Zone Zod and Ursa discovered a fragment of an old Kryptonian prison known as Fort Roz floating inside the Phantom Zone. The prison was transported into the zone due to a projector accident, and for reasons unknown, Zod and Ursa were able to mate and produce a son, Lor-Zod. They raised him inside of Fort Rozz where the child was able to age normally. Years passed, and Zod was able to build small space vessels that could maintain physical form and escape from the Phantom Zone. Lor-Zod was the key to their success, and functioned as a physical tether between the phantom zone and the real world. Zod knew that the surviving son of his jailer, Jor-El, was living on Earth and Zod wanted to finish off the family line. Further, he decided that Earth was an ideal world ripe for conquering and the establishment of a "new" Krypton. When the time was right, Lor-Zod was launched from the Phantom Zone and sent towards Earth. Upon landing, his ship activated a beacon, which allowed the other displaced Kryptonians the power to free themselves and follow him to Earth. SV S3 Like Zod himself, his disciples were defeated and imprisoned in the Phantom Zone. However, Nam-Ek and Aethyr escaped Krypton inside the Black Ship just before the planet exploded. Afterward, their mission became clear in freeing Zod on Earth, however, this mission would take them years to accomplish, needing to find the Stones of Power to do so. Aethyr and Nam-Ek were alerted to the location of the stones when the blood of Genevieve Teague stained one of the stones. Once Nam-Ek and Aethyr arrived on Earth during the second meteor shower, they immediately set out to conquer the planet in Zod's name and remake it as a new Krypton, but were thwarted by Clark Kent, formerly Kal-El of the House of El. When Zod's disciples failed to complete their mission, Brainiac took on the human identity of Milton Fine and set out to release Zod. Due to Brainiac's machinations, Clark nearly released Zod from the Phantom Zone, but he closed the portal just before Zod arrived. SV S5 Zod was released from the Phantom Zone by his son shortly before he was defeated by Kal-El. As a result of this, he and his disciple's arrived from the portal on his son's ship in the back garden of the Luthor Mansion. SV S6 Zod, along with his soldiers, took over the Luthor Mansion, where he imprisoned and interrogated Tess Mercer. Confused by not having any of the powers they were supposed to have under the yellow sun, Zod's troops soon began to question his leadership, knocked him unconscious and imprisoned him along with Tess. Later, when he was brought before his soldiers, Zod assured them that he would find the answers that they were looking for or die trying. Trusting his word, all the troops knelt before him. When they left the mansion, they erased all the footage of the past three weeks. When an airborne virus turned the citizens of Metropolis into zombies, Zod discovered that the virus had been released by Coats, one of his Kandorian soldiers. He demanded an explanation, figuring that his recklessness could reveal their existence to the humans, even Tess. Coats came back with information that a super-powered Kryptonian hero was on Earth and was responsible for saving the humans using his blood. Coats gave Zod a piece of paper with the House of El symbol, and also gave a sample of the blood to Zod so he could track the Kryptonian down, whoever and wherever he may be. Though he was impressed with the results, Zod felt that Coats' reckless actions almost put the welfare of the Kandorians in jeopardy, so he beheaded Coats with a sword. Zod created the RAO Corporation to make solar tower technology; Tess acquired the company without knowing of his involvement. She announced the acquisition at the Luthor Mansion, where Zod appeared to congratulate her on the accomplishment. Zod then found Tess to ask her to find the Blur; Tess asked to be equal partners in his endeavors, but he denied her request. As he left the mansion, Zod told his Kandorian spy, who posed as Tess' security guard, to force her to tell him about the Blur or to kill her. Tess, however, overpowered the guard and gave Zod the guard's bloody dog tags. As Zod was giving each soldier a task as part of his plot to infiltrate human society in order to have the solar towers built, Clark appeared in his Blur costume, and Zod ordered all the Kandorians to "Kneel before Kal-El." Zod discussed with Clark how the Kandorians could receive their powers, but Clark didn't have the answers he was looking for. Zod sensed that Clark distrusted him, for he knew Zod was the one that led to the destruction of Krypton. Zod went to see Lois Lane (Clark's girlfriend) at Metropolis General Hospital and gave her a Kryptonian charm. Later, after being warned by a furious Clark to stay away from Lois, Zod and Faora discussed their search for the Book of Rao, which they believed Jor-El had hidden on Earth. As the solar towers neared completion, Zod felt that he was losing control of his fellow Kandorians as they were integrating into human society due to Clark's influence. He later watched as his solar towers were destroyed by an outside force, which he knew was caused by Clark. When Vala and two other Kandorians went missing, Zod told Clark about the disappearances and that he knew it was Clark who destroyed the towers. He decided to go undercover as a reporter at the Daily Planet and discovered Dr. Bernard Chisholm's location. Trying to save the captured Vala and Lois, Zod was shot by Dr. Chisholm. Using a kryptonite needle, Clark dripped his blood into Zod's bullet wound. Though Clark's blood saved Zod, it also managed to restore Zod's natural Kryptonian abilities. After talking with Clark, who then left to deal with a crime, Zod took in the yellow light of the sun and flew off the roof of the Daily Planet. As Zod tested all the Kryptonian abilities, he received a text message from Tess to meet with her immediately. Zod met with Tess, only to find out that she wanted to see if he truly received his powers after he was killed by Dr. Chisholm. As he tried to persuade her to give up her obsession, Tess fired a gun at him, but he was able to catch the bullet. Zod couldn't allow her to reveal to anyone, especially Clark, that he had his abilities, but Tess managed to overpower him with kryptonite. Zod and Tess then spent a passionate night together at the Luthor Mansion; afterwards, he admitted how beautiful and strong she was. Later, Zod used Clark's voice scrambler to contact Lois, posing as the Blur, to convince her to get information on Tess. As Lois was able to discover more information on Tess and her science facilities, Zod still posed as the Blur to question her investigations. Zod then saved Clark, who was infected with red kryptonite, from John Corben by attempting to blow him up using his heat vision. Clark followed Zod and forced him to tell him how he had received Kryptonian abilities, and Zod allied with Clark to become an unstoppable team. Zod and Clark went to Seattle, where he watched Clark create snow using his super breath. Clark decided to take Zod to the Fortress of Solitude and meet Jor-El's spirit. At the Fortress, Zod told Clark of the Book of Rao that Jor-El hid on Earth. As Corben infiltrated the Fortress under Chloe Sullivan's orders, Zod and Clark used their combined abilities to subdue him. However, Corben broke free. Once Clark was freed from the influence of red kryptonite, Zod disappeared. Later, Tess met with Zod, showing him some photos of Clark and the other Kandorians. After finding out that a few Kandorians had betrayed him and looked to Clark as their new leader, Zod took his few remaining faithful Kandorians to the Fortress, where he used a kryptonite dagger to slit his hand so he could bleed his Kryptonian blood out for them to take. Powers and Abilities Powers Kryptonian Physiology: Zod's cellular structure is more dense, resilient and biologically more effective than human tissue. Strangely enough, he does not seem to possess superhuman strength levels despite his enhanced cellular ability without constant exposure to yellow solar energy. Without such charging, his strength seems on par for a human of his height and weight who engages in regular physical activity. Solar Energy Absorption: Technically, this is the main source of Zod's powers. Because his powers are due largely to exposure to Earth's yellow sun, his abilities have been affected by extreme absorptions of solar power, whether voluntary or involuntary. Superhuman Strength: While the exact magnitude of Zod's strength is unknown, it is generally accepted that his strength easily surpasses the capacity to lift 100 tons, but exactly how much more is unknown.Although it is accepted that he is not as strong as Superman or Non. Superhuman Durability: Zod's body is invulernable to most forms of physical attack. With the exception of certain extenuating circumstances, Zod can theoretically withstand the concussive force of a low-yield nuclear warhead without any undue stress. Superhuman Stamina: Zod has the ability to maintain continuous strenuous physical action for an undetermined period of time. However, Zod's base physical structure still requires nourishment and he needs to process food stuffs on a regular basis to maintain his stamina. Flight: Zod possesses the ability to defy the forces of gravity and fly at speeds in excess to the speed of sound. The mechanism by which he flies is unknown, but some suggestions include the use of a field of energy which allows unconscious manipulation of gravity or diffraction/reflection of gravity due to unidentified Kryptonian organs affected by a yellow sun. Alternately, this power could be explained as a psionic manipulation of a personal anti-gravitational aura, which is also caused by his Kryptonian cells and exposure to a yellow sun. Superhuman Speed: Zod possesses the ability to move at an accelerated rate of speed. This includes running at speeds that are beyond supersonic, but he prefers flying as that is usually less strenuous and more versatile. Enhanced Senses: The acuity of Zod's five senses are many times greater than that of the standard Earth human. Telescopic Vision: Zod possesses the ability to see things at a great distance and to adjust her visual acuity so that he can perceive selected areas within his field of vision at a closer distance. X-Ray Vision: Zod possesses the ability to see through any material substance except for lead. He can see things behind a wall as if the wall were not there, or can "peel back" layer after layer of matter in his mind. Microscopic Vision: Zod has the ability to see extremely small objects and images down to the atomic level (normal optical microscopes can only see objects down to the size of chromosomes). Electro-magnetic Spectrum Vision: Zod can perceive various patterns within the electromagnetic spectrum. He can see and identify radio/television waves as well as any and all broadcast/transmitted frequencies, allowing him to avoid detection through radar or satellite monitoring methods. Infrared Vision: In combination with his other extraordinary vision-based powers, Zod can also see into the infrared spectrum. Heat Vision: Through a conscious act of will, Zod has the ability to fire beams of intense thermal energy at a target simply by looking at it. Visually, the power is typically depicted as two beams of red light firing from his eyes. Superhuman Hearing: Zod possesses the ability to hear any sound at any volume or pitch. The only Earth creature who can detect sounds at the frequency he can is a blue whale (0.01-200,000 Hz). He has enough control to block out ambient sounds in order to focus on a specific source/frequency. He can identify a person by their heartbeat, or pick out a single voice in an entire city. Super-Breath: Zod possesses the ability to create hurricane force winds by blowing, and to chill his breath in order to freeze a target (this latter ability has also been called "freeze breath" and "arctic breath"). Zod can also inhale large volumes of air, an ability used when dealing with and disposing things like clouds of poison gas. Abilities Leadership: General Zod is an expert in military tactics and strategic planning. Personality Dru Zod is ruthless, commanding, manipulative and destructive. Zod is very influencing and manipulates many individuals to aid him in his cause, swaying them to follow him as he sought to overthrow the Ruling Council and rule Krypton; he turned Zor-El against the Ruling Council and convinced Brainiac to join him after saving his life. After his imprisonment and release from the Phantom Zone, all Zod was interested in was re-shaping Earth into a new Krypton. Zod keeps grudges against those who has opposed him, in particular Jor-El and other members of the House of El. Relationships *''Relationships'': Dru-Zod/Relationships *''Family'': Dru-Zod/Family Family Romantic Life Notes * Links * Zod's Gallery References Category:Kryptonians Category:Males Category:House Of Zod